


Queen of the Night

by Irusu



Category: Far From Any Road - The Handsome Family (Song)
Genre: Gen, so much desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: "And rise with me foreverAcross the silent sandAnd the stars will be your eyesAnd the wind will be my hands"





	Queen of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantomas (sil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/gifts).



  
  



End file.
